wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
WCW Nitro 1995
September 4, 1995: Brian Pillman b Jushin Liger, Ric Flair b United States Champion, Sting by Disqualification, World Heavyweight Champion, Hulk Hogan, b Big Bubba Rogers. * September 11, 1995: Alex Wright b Sabu by Reverse Decision, United States Champion, Sting, b V.K. Wallstreet, Randy Savage b Scott Norton, World Heavyweight Champion, Hulk Hogan b Lex Luger by Disqualification. * September 18, 1995: The American Males b Harlem Heat for the World Tag Team Titles, Paul Orndorff b Johnny B. Badd, Ric Flair b Brian Pillman by Submission. * September 25, 1995: Alex Wright b Disco Inferno, Kurasawa b Sgt. Craig Pittman, Kevin Sullivan b Randy Savage by Disqualification, Meng b Lex Luger. * October 2, 1995: Lex Luger b Randy Savage by submission, Eddie Guerrero b Dean Malenko, The American Males and the Nasty Boys was declared a No-Contest when the Giant interfered, Ric Flair b Arn Anderson by Disqualification. * October 9, 1995: United States Champion, Sting, b Shark, Sabu b Mr. JL, Big Bubba Rogers b Road Warrior Hawk by Count-Out, Arn Anderson b Ric Flair in a steel cage match. * October 16, 1995: Johnny B. Badd b World Television Champion, Diamond Dallas Page, by Disqualification , Eddie Guerrero b Chris Benoit, Meng b Jim Duggan by submission, Sting and Ric Flair b Arn Anderson and Brian Pillman by Count-Out. * October 23, 1995: Randy Savage b Kurasawa, Eddie Guerrero and Mr. JL b Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko, Lex Luger and Sting b Harlem Heat. * October 30, 1995: Eddie Guerrero b Sgt. Craig Pittman, Scott Norton and Shark battled to a Double Count-Out, Sabu b Disco Inferno, Lex Luger and Meng b the American Males. * November 6, 1995: World Heavyweight Champion, The Giant, b Cobra, Kevin Sullivan b The Renegade, Eddie Guerrero b Chris Benoit, United States Champion, Sting, b Ric Flair by submission. * November 13, 1995: Randy Savage b Meng, Chris Benoit b Kensuke Sasaki, Eddie Guerrero and World Television Champion, Johnny B. Badd, faught to a Draw, United States Champion, Sting, b Dean Malenko. * November 23, 1995: Scott Norton b Shark, Eddie Guerrero b Brian Pillman, Road Warrior Hawk b Big Bubba Rogers, World Heavyweight Champion, Hulk Hogan, and United States Champion, Sting, battled to a No-Contest when the Dungeon of Doom interfered. * November 26, 1995: World Television Champion, Johnny B. Badd, b Diamond Dallas Page, Bull Nakano and Akira Hokato b Cutie Suszuki and Ozaki, Hulk Hogan b Hugh Morrus, Sting and Lex Luger b Arn Anderson and Brian PIllman. * December 4, 1995: World Tag Team Champions, Harlem Heat b The American Males, Sting b Kurasawa by submission, The Giant b Scott Norton, Lex Luger b World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Savage, by Disqualification. * December 11, 1995: Eddie Guerrero b Mr. JL, Paul Orndorff b Disco Inferno, Lex Luger b Jim Duggan by submission, Hulk Hogan and Sting b Ric Flair and Arn Anderson. * December 18, 1995: Ric Flair b Eddy Gurrero, Lex Luger b Marcus Bagwell by Submission, Sting b Bobby Eaton by submission, The Giant b World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Savage, BY Disqualification. * December 25, 1995: Lex Luger b Scotty Riggs by Suubmission, Sting b Big Bubba Rogers, Dean Malenko b Mr. JL by Submission, World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Savage, b Ric Flair by Disqualification. Other Pages Continue to 1996 Results, WCW Nitro